


There's Nothing Common About Him

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal thinks he has to maintain his image.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	There's Nothing Common About Him

Neal tries to put up a brave front, but it’s hard. His throat feels raw, his head is congested, and he thinks he has a fever. Almost four years in prison—a veritable petri dish of pathogens—and he never even caught the sniffles. Now, barely a month on the outside, and he’s a victim of the common cold. He doesn’t want Peter to notice because Neal Caffrey should never be thought of as common in any way. He wants Peter to see him as extraordinary in all ways that matter. He thinks he can pull this off until Peter returns from lunch with a bag in his hand. His handler lines up boxes of throat lozenges, cough syrup, and decongestant like soldiers on the end of Neal’s desk. “Go home,” he says kindly, and suddenly it seems okay to just be an ordinary human being.


End file.
